Love on the Battlefield
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: Soldier 2nd Class Zack Fair is sent on an important mission in Wutai by Director Lazard. His only catch is that he has to go on the mission with the great Silver General, Sephiroth. Zack notices strange behaviors by the General and wonders what could possibly be wrong. However, sometimes learning what is wrong causes many more problems. Shounen/ai
1. Chapter 1

**Love on the Battlefield  
Chapter 1**

"I have to do what?!" Soldier 2nd Class, Zack Fair yelled.

"You are to go deep into Wutai to find a supposed fortress that holds a great majority of their weapons alongside General Sephiroth," Soldier Director, Lazard, explained once again.

"And why me, specifically?" Zack put on hand on his hip not sure why he was the one being chosen for all this.

"Angeal already has a mission that need I remind you, you declined to go on. And as you should know by now, Genesis has deserted from Shinra. The other 1st Classes are not compatible with Sephiroth. You are the only logical choice that I have at the moment." Lazard looked down at the stack of papers on his desk.

Zack ran his hand through his undone black hair with a sigh that just didn't seem to be possible for him. He did want to go to Wutai to help his fellow Soldiers with the war. However to be with Sephiroth, that was like Soldier suicide. That guy was the Great Silver General of all of Shinra. Please if you got stuck with him on a mission as anything other than a 1st Class, you were almost doomed.

"You are dismissed 2nd Class Fair," Lazard made a shooing gesture with his hands.

The young Soldier gave a salute to his Director holding back another sigh. He walked calmly out of the briefing room biting down on his lip. Kunsel might be excited to hear about his newest mission, as he usually is happy to hear about them. Zack, however, he didn't like it one bit. This was a set up for him to fail and stay as a 2nd Class forever.

He passed by black leather and long silver hair as he walked through the hall to the elevator. It took his mind a minute to realize that he had just passed the general, Sephiroth himself. By looking at the slim almost feminine face, he could see that the man didn't seem to be in a good mood either. Great, now Zack really didn't want to go on that mission with the General.

* * *

**_(Zack's POV)_**

Kunsel was sitting on my bunk, looking very eager to know what Lazard had summoned me for. I really didn't want to talk about what I had just gotten myself into. Then again, anything that dealt with Lazard and Sephiroth wasn't something he wanted to talk about. I was going on a mission with _the_ Silver General! I would prefer Angeal, since he's my mentor and all, or hell even Genesis (even though he's a deserter). Lazard didn't like me to do something like this, I swear he didn't.

I'm actually surprised that Lazard hadn't said anything about me not wearing the standard Soldier helmet. While I'm at it, my uniform is actually a couple shades darker than that of a normal 2nd Class. I wonder if that's a sign about everything that happened today. Maybe it was a way for me to straighten up to become an ideal Soldier used to market to kids.

I ran my hand through my hair with another one of my strange sighs. I had to get ready so I really didn't have time to talk to Kunsel even though I wanted to. When have I ever just done something without talking? Yeah I was going to talk to Kunsel anyway. He was my best friend, often times my only friend while I'm here, and he was going to find out about this in some strange way in the end. So why not from my mouth?

I looked under my bunk for all my Materia and accessories so that I could see which ones I could use. A good Soldier never leaves without being fully prepared for any and everything. I probably had a Phoenix down hidden away under all the weird stuff that I collected to be used on a mission. I don't even remember getting a Manipulate Materia. I wonder if I could get it to work on the General. That was probably the stupidest idea I have ever had the pleasure of thinking up. After, eventually, finding everything, I sat on the floor of the dorm with my head in my hands. Only a whole thirty minutes until I had to go to Wutai, again. However this time, with a man that scared more people than those that admired him.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Kunsel asked.

"Switch me missions," I muttered.

If Kunsel didn't like to wear that stupid helmet, I swear I would have seen his eyes widened. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said, switch me missions, Kunsel. I would love to find that anti-Shinra reporter that's running around Midgar," I said a bit louder than my previous mutter.

"Another scouting mission in Wutai? Man that must be sucking with your abundance of energy," he chuckled softly.

"No. I'm just working with Sephiroth to do something in Wutai. So in other words, I'm being tested for my competence in Soldier."

Kunsel held me tightly, something I wasn't counting on or even expecting from him. I guess he understood the frustrations that I was going through a lot better than I had originally thought. He was my best friend for a reason that wasn't just we've been sharing the exact same bunk and dorm since we first came to Midgar. I sighed softly and moved closer into his embrace.

I could have stayed like that for far beyond forever, having Kunsel hold me and stroke my hair. Yet, I couldn't do that, no matter how much I wanted to. I had to be at the helipad within fifteen minutes for a mission I didn't want to do. The elevator ride alone was at least eight minutes on a good day. And I knew that today was anything but a good day.

Ten minutes later, I had finally got off the elevator holding onto my duffel bag tightly. Sephiroth was already on the heli-pad and he seemed much more annoyed than earlier. I could feel my own demise coming much sooner. Great…like I wanted to go to the Lifestream sooner than possible for me.

My Soldier duffel bag felt none existent as I looked into the jade eyes that spelled death to anyone that dared look into them. I knew only what he could do to me, not what he would even think about doing to me. It was then that I felt fear for the first time in my short life. I've killed plenty of people and monsters. However looking into his eyes said something else entirely.

The pilot called for us to come in and I was frozen in place by my fear of the General. Sephiroth entered the helicopter first, showing nothing on his face beside annoyance from this. I started walking when he was out of sight and hopefully out of mind. Like he would ever get out of my mind.

I sat down in the sear next to the Silver General, hoping he wouldn't notice me. His eyes gave a glare that said not to mess with him. I wasn't going to mess with that man at all, like why I would even think about doing something like that. His glare however…it told me not to even talk to him about the mission. Why we were even put together for such a mission? Oh right, Lazard is an ass and he wants to see me fail out of Soldier quicker than Angeal became my mentor.

The helicopter lifted off and I found myself trying to hold onto my breakfast plus the dinner from the night before. I hate helicopters, especially the cheap ass ones that Shinra loves to use for missions. Damn this made me sick and always, always had to blow up. I think that's what makes my stomach so sick, thoughts of blowing up on these cheap ass things. Great now I had to worry about not crashing. Stupid cheap helicopters and Shinra's inability to try to make them better and safer.

Sephiroth growled at me the moment I closed my eyes. I couldn't care what he thought of me, I got airsick on these damn things. Something touched my hand gently, and squeezed it once we took off. It must have been his hand. It was soft and warm; he must have taken off his gloves to be a bit more comforting.

The touch made me shudder some reason or the other. I guess I was a little excited by the warm touch on my now frozen hand. I usually don't like men, but Sephiroth…his beauty was way too hard to just leave to one gender. I've always loved the way he looked but his actions and personality made me dislike him. At least Genesis had a cold and noble beauty to go with his snobbish and cold attitude.

I opened my eye, hoping that I wasn't blushing at the feel of his warm and soft hands. By the Goddess, the look he was giving me was almost priceless. His eyes seemed soft and filled with concern over my sickness. They were on unbelievable shade of green that I had gotten lost within them. My air sickness and fear of him just seemed to melt away at his beautiful eyes. How could that have happened to me?

I smiled gently at him and felt my face heat up in the inevitable blush I had from him. He released my hand, crossed his legs, and growled at me as if nothing had happened between us. I almost whined like a little puppy because he decided to ignore me. Depression kicked in almost instantly and I felt my stomach go insane as my panic attack of helicopters came back. I gripped my seat tightly hoping that everything would be fine. I needed something to help me feel better and not want to puke forever. I wanted Kunsel to comfort me.

Wutai was one beautiful country with all their trees and flowers. Gongaga had some while Midgar had nothing at all besides smog. We landed and I got out the helicopter as quick as I could. I kissed the ground happy that I was finally out of that metal flying death trap. You know what happened next? The damn cheap ass helicopter decided to blow up!

Sephiroth walked up beside me; apparently our great Silver General was still alive without even one scratch on him. Maybe I was harboring a little malicious emotion towards him, but I was glad he was okay. If he had died, I would have felt miserable. Lazard and the President would definitely find a way to get rid of me.

"It seems that our way home is gone," he stated the serious obvious.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Our phones should have no signals here," Sephiroth looked around the area.

"Yeah," I sighed not even looking up.

"We need to finish our mission, however. Then we will figure out what else we should do."

"Yeah…"

"…Are you coming, 2nd Class Fair?"

I had been too busy looking at the wreck of the helicopter and the ground; I hadn't noticed that the General had moved. Of course, his sarcastic tone would make me realize that he was already walking. So I stood up and followed after him with my duffel bag secured on my shoulder. I felt like such a little puppy following after him. Stupid mission!

We continued walking until we found a creek. I dunno' about him, but I was thirsty beyond belief from our walking. The unnatural heat from the jungle like environment had me sweating so much my clothes were sticking to my body. I just wanted to get into Wutai, find the fortress, and get out this country. Wutai was just too damn hot right now. How do the Wutains handle this kind of heat? The clothes that they wear should have them dead from heat exhaustion.

Sephiroth would periodically look back at me during the time that we were walking. I don't think he knew that I was following behind him, probably used to having 1st Class in front or beside him. He would sneer, turn around, and walk even faster as if trying to get away from me. It was so annoying. He didn't even like me and yet he would act like it only to get mad at me in the end.

"Hurry up, Fair," he sneered at me again as I was getting water.

"But its sooo hot…I wanna' drink some more, General Sephiroth," I replied.

Sephiroth growled again and grabbed me by my collar in anger. I thrashed about as he was gripping my collar harder. Why was he being so much of a bitch today? Usually he's in a hurry to do missions, but will allow the others to have some sort of comfort.

"We are going to finish this mission with the three days allotted. You have had enough water for the next eight hours if your bladder will allow it," Sephiroth dragged me through the cold dirt.

I wanted to argue with him about all of this. Yet I found no voice for my thoughts even though I was known for speaking my mind. I felt undoubtedly pathetic because I wouldn't do anything about this. I never held my tongue for anyone for any reason.

I got out of his grip and I started walking in front of him. I wasn't even able to get a canteen of water to go through the day. He was starting to severely piss me the hell off! But when I looked back, and into his eyes, I saw something different. I saw the look of a person filled with nothing but sadness. Wow, this guy has so many mood swings.

And then there was rain. The jungle was just pissing me off more and more along with Sephiroth. I had a General that was going through mood swings and an overly hot jungle that decided this was a good time to start raining. I let out a yell in frustration, wanting to go back to boring old Midgar.

Sephiroth grabbed me by my collar as I started going into a darker, more tree dense region of the jungle. I turned back to look at him. His eyes looked at me filled with a bit of concern. What was with his mood swings? Ugh…

"Quick sand," Sephiroth said.

"Are you serious?" I screamed out.

"Yes. Why would I be anything but serious?"

"Good point, General."

We started walking in another direction. As we continued walking, it started to rain harder than before. I don't know if you know this, but Soldier uniforms are not made for when it rains, as it never rains in Midgar. I was shivering and holding onto my arms, wishing that I could warm up quickly. Like my helicopter wish, I just knew that it wouldn't come true.

I pointed out a cave about three hundred meters away. Warmth was all that I could honestly think about at that moment. Well that and food, possibly even some sleep. I almost ran off to the cave, forgetting that Sephiroth was behind me. I had to control myself for Sir Mood-Alot.

Finally, after twenty-six minutes, most of it was me begging with the General, we were in the cave. I sat down as far as I could in the back and shivered. Man it was so cold. The warm…hot jungle was way better than this.

* * *

_**(Sephiroth POV)**_

I had found some wood to create a small fire to be able to warm up the cave. I watched as Fair settled in the back shivering like a small child. He looked so cute, and almost perfect. Something about that boy.

I love him, from the tip of his pretty wild, black hair to the tips of his tanned toes. His deep blue eyes always filled with happiness, his smile that showed life and a voice from the Gods themselves. Yet, he was whoring himself out to that strange flower girl in the slums and Kunsel. I hated them—I hated him for being with them. Even if it were Angeal or Genesis, even Lazard, I would hate him for whoring himself out.

Fair needed to warm up, and fast. I could see all the chills running through his small but muscular body. I handed him my trench coat, hoping that he would warm up as I would fix the fire. Yet, to cover up that wonderful little body of his seemed so wrong.

I casted a simple Fire spell on the pile of wood that I had found earlier. I wrapped my arm around his body, brining him closer to me under the pretense of body warmth. The blush on his cheeks was priceless and I found myself loving it.

My free hand brushed gently across his soft cheeks. My fingers lingering on his lips that I desired to claim as my own. His lips parted gently and I found it hard to restrain myself from pushing my fingers into his hot, wet, pretty little mouth. I moved my hand away to play with his black bangs over his eyes.

The fire was our only light as my hand found its way back to his cheeks. I turned his head to face me, made him look only at me. I tilted my head slowly as I leaned closer to him. My mouth brushed against his right ear, his forehead, his left eyelid, and finally his sweet lips.

I had never kissed anyone before. I knew that he had, it was beyond obvious. He was a ladies' man after all and one that wasn't quiet about his achievements.

Would I only be on "achievement" in his mind? Kissing the great Sephiroth would be something worth bragging about. But would he really not care about my feelings at all? Am I only a body that he could want for one night?

I pulled away from the kiss. He looked shocked and confused as my eyes opened up. I slapped him on the cheek as I growled low in my throat. He would hurt me completely. He would use me as a prize to his feats. I would never allow it. I will kill him first!

Fair opened his mouth to speak, nut I took out my Materia for silence. I wanted not to hear his voice anymore. I did not want to know any words that were of his thoughts. I would not hear his vain excuses for why he would hurt me.

I silenced him and walked away from him. No matter how I felt about him, I could not take the pain that he would bring to me. The pain of being humiliated in front of the other Soldiers could never justify the emotion called love. As so…I could never display those feelings towards him…ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Kiwasaki-chan3 does not own Final Fantasy VII. Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square Co. Square Soft, and Square Enix which are all one company. Please support the official release thank you_

* * *

Zack huddled closer in the long leather trench coat as he felt the cold air of the cave. His eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend what had just happen within the last five minutes. He was still in shock from the kiss from Sephiroth. The he was slapped and then Silence was cast upon him.

He fumbled around in his duffel bag to find his ever handy Esuna Max LV Materia. A Soldier could not go anywhere without a form of Cure and Esuna of any level. He knew that quite well and he owed his life to both of them on many occasions. However, no one told him in training to be on the lookout for his very own General using it against him.

Sephiroth sat as far away as he could from the young 2nd Class. Masamune was in his lap, being cleaned and shined thoroughly. He felt betrayed by his own thin lips and was beyond angry at the muscle that he called his heart. They were disobeying every inch of control that he was taught to have as a child. Without that control, he was nothing more than a standard Soldier, not the Great General.

He scrubbed Masamune hard, trying to suppress the feelings of love and care as well as that of anger rushing through him. It wasn't working at all to his advantage and looking over at Fair made him feel another rush of anger that ran through his body. He just wanted to thrust his beautiful long katana down that strange teen's throat. Maybe then he would learn not to mess with the Great Silver General of Shinra.

* * *

(Sephiroth's POV)

I almost pulled at my hair as those thoughts rushed to my mind. Why would I ever dare to hurt him? Right. For being the big mouthed arrogant brat that he truly was. I could not have him going around and telling people that we had kissed on this mission. It would ruin my reputation and that would mean hurting more members of Soldier.

Masamune was positively gleaming as I polished her. She must have been completely clean by now. My beloved sword, my Masamune, a katana with a seven foot long blade forged only to be used by my hands alone. She was the only one who understood and listened to me. In return, I cleaned her often enough to see that wonderful gleam of hers.

Keeping my mind thoroughly on my beloved, I had not noticed the ringing of my phone or even felt the vibrations against me. I was attempting to empty out all thoughts in my mind so that I could focus only on the mission at hand. Think only of my mission and return home to Midgar.

My trance like state was interrupted and abruptly broken by the sound of odd music. I knew nothing about music beside that Angeal liked something he called Country and Genesis was found of Classical, I believe it is called. So this foreign sound of loud and obnoxious singing of a woman's high pitched voice rang through my head as I looked for the source of it. I am not sure as to why I was shocked to find out that it was the ringtone of the younger male's phone.

I stared at him, watching him fumble with the tiny black device. By the look in his sparkling blue eyes, it had to be someone from Shinra. Somehow, they were the only ones that could call when we had no signal.

My phone went off and I found myself wishing that it did not. I wanted to watch his facial expressions for as long as possible as they were quite adorable. I checked the e-mail from President Shinra and closed my accursed device. The cost of the helicopter was going to be taken out of _our_ pay checks. It was not our—mine especially—fault that it decided to explode on touchdown.

I placed my phone into my pants' pocket hoping to never hear from that damn thing again. A growl came from deep within my throat as I thought about it. I stood up with Masamune within my grip. Fair…He became my target as I stalked over to him.

I took notice of his face. His blue eyes were wide and filled with fear; a look I've never seen on the face of Angeal's sweet "Puppy" Soldier. He scrambled to get up mainly because of my long trench coat he seemed to become attached to. The standard Soldier sword was taken off his back to defend himself.

I attacked him and he dodged to the right. The poor puppy was going to be dead before he knew it. The poor, poor puppy. I didn't want to hurt him, but something in my head kept saying that he deserved this. That he deserved any type of pain and punishment that I could give him.

* * *

(Zack's POV)

I highly doubt that I would ever get used to the General's rapid mood swings. I was jumping around and rolling away attempting to get away from his overly long katana. Something on his phone had upset him and I was the target.

I heard Tseng's voice almost yelling through my phone to get my attention. I hadn't turned off my phone and he was probably hearing our little scuffling going on. And to think he was making nice little small talk and had even asked me out for dinner. Ugh! Queen Mood Swings had officially pissed me off.

Already attached to my sword was four Materia meant for attack. Equipped to my Shinra Belt was four more Materia. Then there was my Diamond Armlet with three more Materia. I could take him on! Or I could subdue him while running away. That plan sounded a lot more likely to work than actually beating him.

I used a LV3 Fira, hoping that it would distract him. If I could do that, then I would be free to use some kind of awesome attack. Distract? Not with a katana that could slit my throat before I ever thought about doing anything. Not to mention I was afraid of hurting the General. Not because I care or anything, but because Lazard would have me killed.

Another slash, I rolled left. A downward thrust and I jumped back. I pulled out a Dark Blizzard Materia, ready to use it. Thundaga came down, crashing where I once stood. This fight was not on my side no matter what I tried to do.

"Zack, stay strong!" I head Tseng's voice through my phone.

Sephiroth stopped attacking. He looked at me, his jade eyes showing intensity I was not comfortable with. Then his eyes softened and he sat down as if in deep thought. His katana lay on the ground in front of him.

I was able to hang up on Tseng after giving a lengthy goodbye and telling him that I was safe. That dinner was going to have to wait… I was getting worried over the Moody General. He seemed to be going through some things. Whatever they were, they were going to kill me if I didn't solve it.

"General?" I mumbled.

"…troy…air…an't…hurt…no…im…" he was in his own little world talking to himself.

"Sephiroth?" I sat next to him.

"…give….me…geal…." so many things I doubt I will ever understand about him.

"Seph!" I decided to yell into his ears.

He looked over at me, tears beginning to fill up his eyes. Not only was he trying to kill me, but he was upset at that little scuffle we had. I placed my hand on his left cheek, my thumb caressing him. He was like a pretty girl, a pretty psycho girl. Those were my thoughts on his strange behavior.

He leaned into my touch and I moved closer to him. My lips brushed softly against his thin ones. He moved his lips hungrily against mine, his tongue brushing against my closed lips. I shuddered as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue entry to explore.

He was dominating me, and I have to say, I loved every second of it. He pulled me into his lap and my hand left his cheek completely. I touched his naked chest, enjoying the way his pectorals felt against my skin. And as I did so, my body stirred. I haven't felt anything like that in…quite a few months.

I felt him thrust against me and I moved back, breaking our kiss. Saliva was all that connected our mouths together as we looked into each other's eyes. The impossible jade coloring of his eyes, the cat-slit pupils. I knew that I had gotten lost within them, again. Aerith had beautifully impossible green eyes, but I don't think I have ever got lost in hers.

I got off his lap to sit on his left side. My head rested against his chest and I noticed how ragged his breathing was. His heart was beating so fast. He seemed to be so…so…so out of it. I sighed and just snuggled closer to him. Maybe if I stay like this…I'll discover something.


	3. Chapter 3

Love on the Battlefield  
Chapter 3

**Sephiroth's POV**

He fell asleep. He was laying against my chest sleeping gently and giving off a light snorer. It was like I had not just tried to kill him moments before. My coat was wrapped around his body much like a large leather blanket. A soft smile came to my lips as I watched him sleep. Looking at him like that, well it brought sweet thoughts.

Like smashing our lips together into another kiss, this one more heated and filled with a strong passion. Him tied, wait no, he was chained to my bed, begging for me to touch him and let him release himself. Him on knees, on those wonderful knees, giving me such sweet pleasure with his nice tight little mouth. His cries as I beat him into submission of what I wanted him to be.

Dark thoughts, pleasurable thoughts, why were they playing around in my head like this? I never thought of anything like this before, especially these kinds of dark but pleasurable thoughts. I felt happy and yet I felt afraid of these things. These thoughts of mine even showed him bleeding as I did such things of pleasure to him.

He was such a beautiful and gorgeous young boy. Barely of the age sixteen and doing things that other men of the world could only dream about. He didn't need to be in this horrid organization called Soldier. He wasn't bred to be one of this pathetic lifestyle like I was. He was meant to chase after skirts and fun much like a normal teenage boy.

I played with his hair as he continued to sleep on my chest. I never noticed how soft his hair actually was. One of his hands was on my thigh just limply laying there as the other was entangled in my hair. So peaceful so…so…so wrong. He deserved to give me looks of fear. He is supposed to worship me and be grateful that I am allowing him to live in this setting. I could have killed this boy! I should have killed him.

"What is wrong me?" I muttered out loud.

"Double bacon cheeseburger," he shifted slightly on my chest.

I chuckled at the boy. Here I was trying to understand what was happening with this strange inner turmoil of mine and yet he is dreaming about eating disgusting greasy food. Not that I could honestly blame him. I, too, was feeling famished from only having a granola bar earlier as my breakfast. I am pretty certain that this was well into evening and well we needed nourishment.

I had to wake him, break him from wonderful and peaceful slumber. He looked up, his bright blue eyes showed a feeling of being complete. I cupped his face gently and kissed his magnificent forehead. This boy, Fair, he would be the death of me with all these strange thoughts running around.

"We need to find food, Fair. You may stay here, but you must remain in a position of awareness," I told him.

"Yeah. Apple pies are glowing," he laid back on my chest and saluted.

He was tired and I needed nutrients for my body to keep going like this. I wanted to kiss him and show him that I was in love with him. I wanted to stab him through his miserable and foolish heart. I think, no, I knew that I had to check my mental stability. The way my thoughts were bouncing around just was not right.

I shook him gently, waking him once again from his blissful slumber. The sleep in his eyes was very easy to see and it just happened to be very adorable. Why…why did Lazard choose this boy over everyone in Soldier?

I retrieved my coat from him, determined to go hunting for some monster that would seem appetizing. We needed to have something to eat so that we both could be well nourished for this mission. He may need to have food more so than I ever will.

Zack's POV

I watched as the General left the cave, checking if he had another one of his weird mood swings. He took his coat from me, leaving me with only the fire to try to keep warm with. I was ready to shed my clothes, which were still pretty wet from the rain, and just lay there to sleep.

I grabbed my duffel bag and rummaged through for a blanket to use. I only needed that at the moment so food could wait until after I felt warm again. I wasn't even hungry; I was just cold and very freaking tiredly sleepy. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I did wish to talk to the older male about this strange situation I found myself in. He was offering food as well and, you know, I just can't pass up or turn down anyone trying to give me free food. Sure he might see it as a date, but I sure didn't. I saw it as a friendly get together.

I took out the little black flip phone, well it did more than just flip as it could turn on its side. I was happy and ready to talk to my favorite Turk. I opened it and placed it to my ear not reading the caller ID. Sometimes I had to wonder if I was the idiot people often claimed me to be.

"Zack Fair speaking," I answered in my serious voice.

"It has been a while, Zack Fair Soldier 2nd Class and protégé of Angeal Hewley," it was a female's voice on the other end.

I shuddered visibly, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. My eyes grew wide and I felt myself ready to hyperventilate as well as vomit wanting nothing else to do with any of this. Why…no how…? I never told anyone from Gongaga that I was going to Midgar to become Soldier. How could she out of anyone know my phone number? Shinra numbers were unlisted and unless I told someone they couldn't get it.

"Oh Zacky-kins, did you miss me? I've missed you...a lot." She giggled on the other end of the phone.

"Alana…how…why…you…?" I couldn't find my voice. In fact I could do next to nothing beside stutter and stare at the cave wall.

"When it comes to you, I know everything, Zacky," I could visualize the insane smile on her face as she said those words.

Alana Fair, my father's brother's wife's daughter. In basic terms, she was my little cousin through marriage much to my displeasure. She has wanted to marry me ever since I first met her ten or so years ago. Yeah, I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me back then. Half the reason I left Gongaga was to get away from her insane mind. And now…she …damn.

"Why have you stopped talking to me? Don't tell me you're afraid of a sweet little girl like me, Zack," she said in a mocking tone.

"Alana, just hang up and please forget that I have ever existed," I groaned out a plea.

"Not unless you want Uncle and Auntie to find out you're in Soldier," she giggled in a mocking tone.

She was threatening me now. My life's work was being in Soldier alongside the Generals and even Kunsel. My parents wouldn't have accepted that I didn't want to live a normal peaceful life on the farm. I just couldn't see my life without the excitement of Soldier. I wanted nothing more than to be able to disappear.

"Fair, I have found you some meat to refresh you," Sephiroth called out.

Yeah he picked the perfect time to return to the cave with food. I sighed in my distress and held my head down. I bit down on my lip wanted nothing more than to fade into the wall of the cave.

"Who is that, Zack?" Alana growled over the phone.

"Fair? Are you not in a waken position again? I specifically asked for you to stay awake in case an enemy attack happened," Sephiroth sounded like he was sighing.

I wanted to answer him and let him know I hadn't fallen asleep again, but Alana was on the phone growling. I refused to speak to him with her listening just because of how psychotic she was. Anything I could say can become blackmail for her. She was already using my profession as blackmail, who knows what else she could say.

"Who the hell is with you, Zack?!" she was screaming on the other end.

"If you are sleeping, I will just cook this. You will need something to nourish yourself with for when you wake," Sephiroth sounded calm and happy.

The General walked closer to me and I found myself stumbling with the phone. I don't know what exactly would set him off and his assuming that I may be sleep only to find me awake could do something. Alana could tell my parents anything that she wanted. I'd rather have my parents disappointed in me than have me dead because of a homicidal General. After all, my parents would prefer it that way too.

As I closed my phone, I could see Sephiroth. He looked pretty normal, meaning so emotionless that it was impossible to know if the man had emotions or not and had Masamune strapped to his waist. How was that even possible, I will never know. His trench coat was flung open, not held together by the leather straps that usually kept it on his chest. Over his shoulder was some type of bird like creature, probably a Thunderbird. That was most likely our dinner for the night. He seemed like such a beautiful and primitive man with the beast over his shoulder and walking into the cave.

He dropped the bird on the ground and walked over to me a bit faster than before. His left hand was brought up and I braced myself for the impact of a punch or slap. However, it was a gentle pat on my right cheek. I felt stunned that he would do such a thing, but he was so unpredictable lately that I should have expected it.

I never felt such sweet lips against my forehead. I blushed and pushed him back some not wanting him to Silence me again. However I was such a giggling school girl with him and that was strange on my own part. I pride myself on the things that I have done with girls and the things I could make girls do to me. Yet, I'm shy with this man. Well he was the Great General and a bit insane.

The leather coat was draped over me and I felt happy once again. It was that same weird scent that his hair was. It was like roses and vanilla as well as some kind of exotic spice. I loved that scent, it made me feel protected to say the least. There was something about him that was just irresistible, no more than irresistible. Even with those mood swings he kept having, I just wanted to…no I needed more of him.

When I started to speak to him, he placed his lips on mine once again. His hand went to the back of my head entangling in my black locks. I felt a little strange being this way with him. So I reached out for his free hand to hold tightly. I wanted to make sure that this was real and not a dream at all. I felt so happy and so right like this.

When he pushed me back, my eyes widened as I looked up at him. He wasn't planning on doing something like that with me. He couldn't have been. I've never been with a guy before, even the kissing was scaring me. I'm not even sure how the mechanics worked for gay…well you know.

I'm not sure why I wanted it. I should have been more afraid than what I was letting on. I was afraid slightly, well more like I was nervous. The rest of me was shivering in anticipation for all this. What the hell man?


End file.
